


GTA X - Empire City

by Jessica23



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Grand Theft Auto Setting, Bank Robbery, Basically Everything GTA Related, Blood and Violence, Car Accidents, Car Chases, Con Artists, Endgame Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer, Endgame Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Endgame Josephine Lightbourne/Gabriel Santiago | Xavier, Endgame Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Explicit Language, F/F, F/M, Family Bonding, Family Drama, Family Secrets, Forced Pregnancy, Gang Violence, Gangs, Gangsters, Government Agencies, Government Conspiracy, Gun Violence, Heist, Italian Mafia, Lesbian Sex, Military Backstory, Money, Music, Original Character(s), Past Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin, Rough Sex, Secret Past, Sex Toys, Sexual Violence, Shower Sex, Single Parent Clarke Griffin, Smut, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Swearing, Vaginal Sex, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:27:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22368712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessica23/pseuds/Jessica23
Summary: (Seriously) Why aren’t there any females as playable main characters in GTA?When the past comes back to haunt them, it’s up to the girls to settle their fathers’ old family business with some of the most frightening and deranged elements of the criminal underworld, the U.S. government, gang bangers, drug dealers, and the entertainment industry, they must pull off a series of dangerous heists to survive in a ruthless city in which they can’t trust nobody but family.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer, Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Josephine Lightbourne/Gabriel Santiago | Xavier, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 8
Kudos: 37





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first GTA story using two different fandoms. So haters, fuck off.
> 
> Also, there will be strong use of the N-word because, hello, this is GTA and it does have cursing in it if you played the games.

** GTA X – Empire City **

** Intro **

**_ Compton, CA, 1990 _ **

Alarms were going off at Crown Trust Bank, four guys were robbing the place with assault rifles. They took hostages and forced them to enter a room, once inside they locked the door. After that, they blew up the vault in order to get the money inside. Once they took the money, the cops showed up. The four men shot at the cops and began a chase in the streets. Sirens all over the block, shoots fired, and innocent people killed. Sooner than later, their car crashed and they went on foot. A mistake made when they ran to the alleyway and got separated. Two of them went to one way and the other two went other way. But somewhere along the line one of the four got shot and was left for dead.

After the heist and when the heat went down, there was a funeral of the deceased robber. Never knew what happened during that shootout but they went underground for five years to raise their families.

**_ Empire City, NY, 2020. 7:00am _ **

_Music intro: Nelly – Ride Wit Me_

Empire City, the biggest town in New York since they discovered America. Tall buildings, streets full of life, and of course the locals. It was a bright Monday morning and kids were getting ready to return to school after their vacation was over. Entering the neighborhood of Harlem, on 158 W 128th St, Apt 202, the residence of Clarke Griffin.

Ms. Griffin is a real estate agent for VTS. She was getting ready to go to work. She went to the kitchen to make some breakfast for her and her teenage kids.

Clarke had her work suit on; a button-down blue and pink blouse with small flowers on it, dressy black pants, and high heel shoes. Her short hair was blonde with pink tips; her eyes were blue.

 **Clarke** : Kids! Breakfast!

Down the hall, there was a big commotion, two voices, a boy, and a girl. They were arguing over the bathroom. Which made Clarke get out of the kitchen.

Madi was still in her PJ’s waiting by the bathroom door. She was a brunette and long hair; her eyes were blue. Aden was still in his. He was a blonde with short hair; his eyes were green.

 **Clarke** : Kids? What’s with all the yelling?

 **Madi** : Aden won’t get out the bathroom, mom! He’s been in there all day.

 **Aden** : Have not!

 **Clarke** : Aden? What are you doing?

 **Aden** : I’m on the toilet, ma! Number 2! I didn’t even get to take a shower yet!

 **Madi** : You could have done that already, stupid!

 **Clarke** : Hey!

 **Aden** : Shut up!

 **Clarke** : Aden! Just hurry up out of the bathroom so your sister can get ready for school!

 **Aden** : Yeah, Ma!

After getting ready, Aden and Madi had their breakfast and got their backpacks and out of the apartment. They got outside and went to the car, a red 2019 Honda CR-V. The radio was turned on and it continued to play _Nelly – Ride Wit Me_ on the radio station _: **FIRE 97 FM**_.

Aden was wearing his gray short sleeve t-shirt under his jeans hood jacket and had navy blue jeans and black converse sneakers. His bookbag was camouflage color.

Madi had on her black ripped jeans, a white short-sleeve shirt and red converse sneakers. Her bookbag was a galaxy dabbing unicorn bag.

They began driving through the streets, but there wasn’t much terrific, only a few school buses here and there. City buses, trucks, and cars, with people either walking on the sidewalks, crossing the street, or riding their bikes.

Soon, they stopped at a red light on the way to the school, and this gave Clarke the chance to talk to her kids.

 **Clarke** : So, you ready for your first day of high school Madi?

 **Madi** : I think so. I’m kinda nervous, meeting new friends and all.

 **Clarke** : Well, I know how that can be. But you got your brother there so that should be good.

 **Aden** : Yea, if anybody messes, I’ll come snuff ‘em out.

 **Clarke** : Son, I don’t want to hear you fighting again at school. Do you understand me?

 **Aden** : I hear you ma, but there comes a time when a man gotta do what he’s gotta do.

 **Madi** : Just because you got hair on ya nuts don’t make you a man, Aden.

 **Clarke** : Madi! Watch your language!

 **Madi** : I’m sorry ma, but it’s true.

 **Clarke** : Who taught you how to speak like that, because I certainly didn’t?

 **Madi** : Aunt Kara. She says that having hair don’t make a man a man, it just for looks. She said what makes a man a man is having the fucking guts to take care of some serious shit no matter who’s snuffing you.

 **Clarke** : I’m going to have to stop letting you hang out with your aunt, young lady.

 **Madi** : Oh, come on, ma. Aunt Kara’s cool.

 **Clarke** : I know she’s cool, but she needs to stop teaching you these things. You’re 14. You’re gonna end up acting like her, and I don’t like it.

 **Aden** : Hey, ma, can we stop to get some coffee or something?

 **Clarke** : You just had breakfast. Why do you want coffee?

 **Madi** : You know why? The good-looking barista girl over at Urban Grind Café. You know? The one that keeps flirting with you.

 **Clarke** : She’s not flirting with me. It’s just simple customer service, that’s all.

 **Aden** : Yeah right. And having coffee for free is really customer service.

 **Clarke** : Enough!

So, they finally made it to the school, Frank McCourt High School; Madi’s first day in high school and Aden’s second year right after summer vacation. The school was thriving with students. Aden soon sees his friends, Blair Cook, a gay teenage boy with red short hair; Jonah Shaw, a black teenage boy with dreadlocks; Sophie Rich, a geeky teenage girl with glasses; and his girlfriend Nikki Medina, a Hispanic Latina with hoop earrings and a fat ass.

Nikki was the one who came up to the car to greet her boyfriend with a kiss.

 **Nikki** : Hi, Ms. Griffin.

 **Clarke** : Hi, Nikki. How’s your grandmother?

 **Nikki** : She’s okay. Hey, papi.

 **Aden** : Hey, baby. This my lil sister, Madi. She’s new to the set.

 **Madi** : Hi.

 **Nikki** : Hey, Madi.

 **Clarke** : Alright. Kids, you behave yourselves. I got to go to work.

 **Aden** : See you ma.

 **Madi** : Bye!

Clarke soon got to her car and drove off. She went down to VTS at 154 Grand St, where she packed across the street in a parking lot. Once she paid, she got to the side walk to cross the street when she got a call from an unknown number. She picks up the phone.

 **Clarke** : Hello?

 **UNKNOWN** : _Are you Ms. Clarke Griffin?_

 **Clarke** : Yes. Who’s asking?

 **UNKNOWN** : _Never you mind who’s asking. Tell me, do you know anyone by the name of Jake Hendricks?_

 **Clarke** : Why? Who is he?

 **UNKNOWN** : _Hey, I ask the questions here. Let’s just say I know things. Things that would get Jake Hendricks into a lot of trouble. And if you don’t play ball, probably your cousins’ family too._

 **Clarke** : What’s that supposed to mean?

 **UNKNOWN** : _What that means is you work for me now. Unless you want to have your family exposed and be broadcast all over the news._

 **Clarke** : What exactly do you want?

 **UNKNOWN** : _Don’t worry about it. Just know I’ll be in touch. Have a nice day._

The call had ended and it leaves her with a lot of unanswered questions. Clarke didn’t know who this guy was or what he wants. All she knows, is that she doesn’t like it. During work she couldn’t stop thinking about what that guy said, so she called her cousin.

 **Clarke** : Hey, it’s me. We’ve got a problem.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who did Clarke called?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: STRONG USE OF THE N-WORD!!!!!!!

** Chapter 2 **

**_ Gateway City, NJ, 8:20am  _ **

Entering an old part of the city, near the city train station and the junkyard, there are about three black cars packed in the middle of the yard. A couple of men in black suits were out in the open, talking, it would appear.

Far in the distance, was a woman, also in black. With a black wool hat and black sunglasses. She also had one pair of headphones plugged into her left ear, in a low volume listening to, _Lund – Broken_. She was looking through some binoculars at the men down on the ground, then she looked at a small photo she took out from her leather jacket. Matching the picture, she ID’d him. She then pulled out her cellphone and dialed a number. The number was texted with a message; _I find your mole._

Another texted was sent; _Take him out._

_Money first or he walks._

_Do the job first then the money._

_No. That’s not how I do things. If I don’t get the money, he walks away and you’ll have more of a dirty plate on your hands._

_You fucking bitch! Okay! Okay! Money’s coming through._

There was a notification that popped up on the screen. A money transfer from an unknown number in the Maze Bank account of 9,000.

_Double it for being a dickhead, you got 10 seconds._

_We ain’t the kind of people to be played with._

_Don’t fucking threat me, motherfucker, or I will come over there and take you out myself. Leave your wife a widow and have your kid, fatherless._

_Okay fine!_

There was another notification from the same unknown number in the Maze Bank account for another 9,000.

_Pleasure doing business with you._

Then she took out a little device and pressed a button on it. Suddenly there was an explosion. One of the cars was turned over and on fire. The men in the suits were scattered on the ground. Some of them were ok, until she got her sniper rifle with the silencer and shot the remaining men alive. Once they were all dead, she left on her black deluxe Harley Davidson. The radio was turned on and it played, _NF – No Excuses_ on the radio station: **_Urban 105.1_**.

As soon as she was away from the crime scene, she went to a small diner for a small breakfast until she got a call.

 **Clarke** : Hey, it’s me. We’ve got a problem.

With that, the call was over and she went over there in less than an hour. Waiting in front of the VTS building for about two hours until she saw Clarke coming out of the building.

 **Alex** : Hey, Clarke.

 **Clarke** : Hey, Alex. I’m glad you came.

 **Alex** : Well, when you called me, it sounded urgent. What’s wrong? Is it the kids, are they in trouble?

 **Clarke** : No, the kids are fine. They’re in school.

 **Alex** : Then what?

 **Clarke** : I got a call from some guy.

 **Alex** : You called me here because you had a call?

 **Clarke** : It’s not like that, okay? I think he knows.

 **Alex** : About…?

 **Clarke** : You know.

That look on Alex’s face when she sees that Clarke was talking about that thing.

 **Alex** : How?

 **Clarke** : I don’t know.

 **Alex** : Well, who is this guy?

 **Clarke** : I don’t know. He said he knew my dad. He called him by his real name. I think he also knows about that life… You know… the family business.

 **Alex** : Shit. So, what now?

 **Clarke** : Get the girls together. We’ll met at the back alley down by Hove’s Beach, I think it’s time to take care of business.

 **Alex** : And what about your job down at VTS?

 **Clarke** : Are you kidding? I practically own the building. I only come here just for the appearance.

**_ Kings, NY, 10:30am _ **

Heading down to Kings, there’s a car dealership shop on 42-1 165th St. This shop is owned by Saro Reizian, an Armenian man who hired Kara Danvers as a mechanic who does side jobs for him. As in illegal carjacking.

But at the moment, Kara is down on 121-1877 Fallon Ave on Elmont trying to sneak her way in to try and repo some cars with her homeboy Tyrone Jordan, a ghetto ass nigga from the hood.

Kara was wearing a hip-hop style clothing; short top shirt and pants that’s showing off boxers but it was covered by her red and black plaid shirt that was around her waist. Black watch. She was also wearing a gold chain and basketball hat backwards and sneakers. Her hair is long and blonde. Tyrone was in a green and white shirt and jeans and sneakers, with a due rag, wearing a gray watch. He had braids and a neat aftershave.

 **Kara** : Well, you get you stupid ass on.

 **Tyrone** : Man, fuck you.

 **Kara** : Yo ass shouldn’t even be smoking, my nigga. Ain’t you on probation or some shit?

 **Tyrone** : Yea, I’m on probation, but who gives a fuck.

 **Kara** : Shit, after that last job boosting cars, yo ass got pulled over by the cops cause of all that weed you be smoking.

 **Tyrone** : Man, fuck the cops. I’m here because I need to get me some motherfucking paper. And what you don’t realize, is that we ain’t boosting. This shit is legit business.

 **Kara** : Legit? Yeah right. 401ks, tax returns and all that shit. Man, fuck you.

 **Tyrone** : You the one beefing, my nigga. I’m getting my money in the hood, I’m straight, fool. I’m cool.

 **Kara** : Cool with what? Slinging dope and throwing up gang sings? Yeah right.

 **Tyrone** : Whatever, bitch.

They soon found the cars. Both in the back of the condo house. One green BMW and one purple BMW.

 **Tyrone** : Oh, shit. Look these motherfuckers. Which one you want nigga?

 **Kara** : I take the purple. Hey, listen, we gotta be care with these rides, homie, ‘cause Saro ain’t about to dock my pay again…

 **Tyrone** : Homie, you need some bread? I could hook you up with Javion’s delivery job, it ain’t much but there’s some money to be made.

 **Kara** : So, him and Keesha can injected in some ice, nigga? Homie, I’m good. Hey, we be doing Saro a disserve if we ain’t test these rides out.

 **Tyrone** : He ain’t even gonna know if they good if we don’t push them to the brink. You feel me?

Apparently both Kara and Tyrone were racing through the city in the cars they stole. The radio automatically turned on to the station: **_WestCoast_** playing _G-Easy – No Limit_. That is until the cops found them.

 **Tyrone** : Ah, shit, the one time.

 **Kara** : Be cool, my nigga, we got the paperwork.

 **Tyrone** : Whatever, you explain that shit.

 **Kara** : Explain that shit my ass. My nigga, we better split up.

 **Tyrone** : I feel ya.

Kara and Tyrone went the opposite direction as well as two cop cars. She of course had to be careful due to the terrific in the streets. She couldn’t make her way to the dealership with the cops on her ass, so she had to lose them and fast. Lucky, the car was fast enough for her to loss them behind all that terrific. Eventually, the cops gave up on the search, which left Kara to drive all the way to the shop.

As she was getting out of the car and headed inside the shop at the back, she heard her boss Saro talking to a woman. The woman was beautiful and sexy, something that caught Kara’s eye.

 **Lena** : And are you sure this is safe? The last car I had; I found a broken engine that nearly blow me up.

 **Saro** : My dear, I can assure you that these cars are guarantee safe, top of the line. And of course, one my fastest cars around.

 **Tyrone** : Better believe that, girl. Saro doesn’t mess with his type of cars. This man right here, he’s an international businessman. A multiculturalist.

 **Saro** : That I couldn’t agree more. But seriously, I wouldn’t sell a car that did not met the qualification to the buyer, especially for a pretty young woman like yourself.

 **Kara** : Nah, for a girl like you, needs a Ferrari. We just got it and its popular with the fellas.

 **Lena** : Really? Do you know any guys interested in a gay woman?

 **Kara** : Well, if she found another woman to lock lips with, then yeah. I’d say he be interested, so would the woman.

The woman smiled; Kara smiled back.

 **Tyrone** : A’ight, Saro. We’ll see ya later, man.

Tyrone and Kara walked out of the dealership, leaving Kara walking backwards for a bit to check out the cute girl in the shop. They head to Kara’s car, a 1967 Chevrolet Impala, black.

 **Tyrone** : Hey man, when you gonna get new car?

 **Kara** : The fuck you mean nigga? This is my car.

 **Tyrone** : This shit ain’t no car. At least, not today’s car.

 **Kara** : Don’t be dissing my ride, homie. This shit used to be my dad’s car. This shit has sentimental value.

 **Tyrone** : Sentimental? Yo old man shoulda gave you a new type a car. Like a Toyota or something.

 **Kara** : Man, fuck you.

Half way along the ride, Tyrone started laughing to himself.

 **Tyrone** : Yo, that girl got you by the balls, nigga. Did you see the way she talked to you?

 **Kara** : Nigga, please. She ain’t got me by the balls.

 **Tyrone** : But she is hot though. You gotta admit that.

 **Kara** : Yeah, she is.

 **Tyrone** : Yo, you better be careful, dog, your gay dick is showing.

 **Kara** : Ha! At less my gay dick is bigger than yours, bro.

 **Tyrone** : Ha-ha! You dick.

She drives all the way to 43-44 Kissena Blvd, where she goes into the parking lot downstairs and leaves her car there in the lot. They both soon walks up to the building and enter the elevator, heading to the 9th floor. Tyrone lives down the hall from Kara on apartment 9A while she lives on 9F.

She opened the door and places her keys on the table. The apartment didn’t have much, but it was enough to live in. It had a kitchen, a bathroom, a bedroom and a tv. There wasn’t much of a décor but it was home.

Kara took a shower and got dress in some new clean clothes; a gray tank top, white jeans, same sneakers, but she had her short jeans jacket on the bed.

She was laying on the edge of the bed, trying to get a few Z’s if possible. The radio station was on **_Urban 105.1_** playing _Tyga – Dip_.

She was daydreaming about that girl from the shop, while the music was playing, imaging that she was here, in Kara’s room, strip teasing as she was dancing. As soon as she was down in her underwear, she went to sit on Kara’s waist and as she did, the girl started grinding her hips on her. She hears sexy moans from the girl on top of her until it was interrupted by the doorbell.

When she opened the door, she saw someone she didn’t want to see.

 **Kara** : Keesha, what the fuck are you doing here?

Keesha, the woman in question, looked like she was on drugs. She was a light black skinned woman and was skinny too. She had a messy hair, worn out clothes and she kept scratching herself and sniffling.

 **Keesha** : Tyrone said you needed some paper, bitch. So, he called me and here I am.

 **Kara** : Shit. And y’all still on that shit man?

 **Keesha** : Hey, I quit. Almost. Look, Javion… Javion goin to lose everything. You know what I’m saying? He goin to lose the house, the business, everything my nigga, and you said you was goin to help, man. Come on.

 **Kara** : Damn. A’ight, come on.

They went downstairs and got in a truck that was around the block and down the corner.

 **Kara** : Ah, man, how did I get dragged into this shit.

 **Keesha** : You know, you’ve always been sweet on me nigga.

 **Kara** : Yea, that’s when you weren’t on meth, bitch.

 **Keesha** : Hey, I’m telling you, I quit. I mean, I do a little now and again just for the fell but, I’m good baby, yo eyes don’t lie.

 **Kara** : Yeah, right.

 **Keesha** : Here’s the truck. Let’s go make that money. The drop off is on 100 and Drive Ave.

They got in the truck and the radio automatically turned on to the **_Eagle Radio_** station playing _Imagine Dragons – Thunder_.

 **Kara** : Shit seems like easy work. I don’t know why Javion can’t get his ass out here to do it.

 **Keesha** : His loss, yo gain baby.

 **Kara** : Except I ain’t gaining shit. _Baby_.

 **Keesha** : Well, then let me unbuckle this belt and I’ll give you a good licking on yo pussy, baby.

 **Kara** : That ain’t what I’m saying. Damn, Keesha.

 **Keesha** : The supplies are already in the truck. All you got to do is just go to the drop off.

 **Kara** : There any drugs or something I should know about? Cause I ain’t goin a jail for this shit.

 **Keesha** : I wish, nigga. Nah, it just a bunch of stuff Javion needs to sell. Some clothes and stuff. You know, simple shit.

They finally made it to the place and dropped off the supplies. Then turned around to drive back where they came from.

 **Kara** : A’ight. So, we good?

 **Keesha** : Yea, we good. If there’s more work, I’ll let you know. See later.

Kara soon got a call from her boss, Saro Reizian.

 **Kara** : Hey, Saro, what’s up, homie?

 **Saro** : The markets, my dear, it’s a really bitch. Get over here so I can give you the new repo list.

 **Kara** : A’right, man.

She went to her car, and drove off to the shop, in the back. Kara heard yelling and shouting coming from Saro. He looked upset.

 **Saro** : Fuck! I’m fucked! I’m fucking fucked! Shit!

 **Kara** : What’s going on?

 **Saro** : What’s going on? What do you mean? I’m fucked! That what’s going on! Someone is trying to fuck with me!

 **Kara** : Who, man?

 **Saro** : I was to be expecting a car – a Lamborghini – and somehow it did not show up!

 **Kara** : If it didn’t show up then it must be a delay or something.

 **Saro** : That is the thing! It was expected to come here, but apparently someone took it off the market! No name, no payment, only an address. Between Maurice Ave and 51st Rd. If you find it, bring it back. It’s white.

She nods then leaves to find the car on the location he said. Radio on the **_WestCoast_** station playing, _Wreckx-n-Effect – Rump Shaker_. She drove around the whole block to find it and the most that she found were normal street cars, that is until she spotted a white Lamborghini parked in front of a house just outside.

Kara had parked her car at the corner and snuck her way to get the stolen car. Since it was day time, she had to be sneaky and take it.

But as soon as she got to the door, she was caught by a woman who just came out of the house.

 **Selma** : Hey, what are you doing?

 **Kara** : You the one who took a car from Saro’s dealership? I came here to get it back.

 **Selma** : No way. I paid for it fair and square.

 **Kara** : Well the paperwork says different.

 **Selma** : Well, maybe we can negotiate about it.

 **Kara** : What you have in mind?

Suddenly, Kara was pushed against the wall inside the house. She was being kissed by the woman and they were feeling each other’s hands all over their bodies. Kara flipped her to the wall. The woman was facing it with her back turned from her. Kara was kissing her neck, pushing her against the wall, having her hand rubbing her ass above the pants. Kara had dug her hand to the front of the woman’s pants and started to rub her wet cunt. The woman moaned. They continued to kiss each other on the lips, using their tongue to give entre of their mouths.

This whole-time music was playing in the background; _Tyga – Taste_.

Kara could feel her vintage pussy on her hand as she stuck her fingers inside of her. Soon, she dropped her pants to reveal her ass. She smacked it, making the woman jump a little. She squeezed it, to make her giggle. She placed her fingers inside the crack of her ass to rub against the dripping cunt.

She spit on her fingers and placed them inside her. The woman pulled her shirt up just a little too message her breasts. Three fingers in her wet throbbing cunt, moving fast and hard.

They soon moved this to the living room on the couch where they continued kissing as they took off each other’s clothes.

Kara had taken off her pants and her shirt and began to suck on the woman’s breast. She then starts to lick the woman’s wet neatly trimmed pussy as she stuck a finger in her asshole.

Tongue was covered in her juices; the woman was screaming in pleasure. She was amazed of Kara’s skills in eating pussy. She was so turned on, she started grinding her hips on her mouth as she pulled on her blonde hair.

She ate her out so good, that by the time she was about to cum, Kara pulled her legs up and licked her asshole. She kissed it, and tongue fucked it.

The woman then pulls Kara to her to kiss her lips. Then the woman wanted to do the same to her, so Kara was standing on top of the sofa with her legs spread out; one leg was on top of the armrest. The woman had the perfect view of Kara’s pussy and she wasted no time in licking her cunt.

Kara was moaning, rocking her hips back and forth, as she felt the woman’s tongue. She was a bit inexperience but after what Kara did to her, she learned quick. She also fingered her asshole after licking her fingers.

The woman was so horny and so wet, she began to masturbate while eat Kara out. Right when she was about to cum, Kara moved away and the woman went to the bathroom and got something from the secret compartment. A black strap-on. About 9 ½ inches long. The woman had put the strap-on on Kara and apparently was sucking her off.

She looked like a desperate whore just wanting to be fucked. Kara made the woman choke on her cock. She face-fucked her, gagging on it. Using her breasts to massage the cock while still sucking on it. Kara was biting her lower lip to the show, the woman was fingering her wet, dripping pussy; her clit was swollen and throbbing.

She then got up from the floor and sat on Kara’s lap while guided the big black dildo cock inside her. The woman screams in pleasure as her pussy is stretched wide. She bounces on Kara, moaning and screaming;

 **Selma** : OH FUCK!!! FUCK ME!!! MAKE ME YOUR BITCH!!!

Pussy pounding, ass smacking, breast jumping fucking fun. They spent the next few hours fucking each other with Kara thrusting her cock forcefully hard on the woman in order to break her slutty wet cunt per her request.

The woman’s juices were all over that black dildo cock, Kara viewed this while in missionary and after several incredible thrusts, the woman came for the fourth time.

They both were out of breath. The strap-on laid on the table soaked in the woman’s cum. The woman leaned on Kara with her arm around her and her head on her shoulder. Her legs were on top of the sofa and her pussy was still dripping. Kara had held her.

 **Selma** : So, about the car….?

 **Kara** : What car?

The woman smiled and kissed her.

 **Selma** : You’ve got to tell you; it was the best dick I’ve ever had.

After a while, she got dressed and left the house. Kara got in her car and drove off. She saw the woman leaning against the door in nothing but a long men’s button-down shirt and as soon as she drove off, the woman closed the door.

Kara had drove back to the shop, playing _K7 – Move It Like This_ on the **_WestCoast Radio_** station. There she saw Saro disguising a deal with a man who is claimed to be a racist.

 **Saro** : My dear, I got a job for you.

 **Kara** : What you got?

 **Saro** : Ms. Lena. Some woman, she is already late on her payments and I have a feeling that she would do more damage to the car then we can get back. Just go and get it. The apartment is on 242 West 53rd St in Empire City. It’s a Cadillac. Try to bring the car back in good condition.

 **Kara** : A’ight, man.

She goes to Empire City, to get the car, and as soon as she’s halfway there, she got a call from Saro. And he sounded pissed.

 **Saro** : YOU FUCKING MOTHERFUCKER!!! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME? AFTER ALL I’VE DONE FOR YOU!

 **Kara** : Whoa, chill bro.

 **Saro** : CHILL? YOU TELL ME TO FUCKING CHILL, AFTER WHAT YOU DID?

 **Kara** : What exactly did I do?

 **Saro** : That Lamborghini that I told you to get. Apparently, it was bought from a woman name Selma, MY WIFE!

 **Kara** : Your wife? That was your wife?

 **Saro** : Oh, not anymore, she is not! She’s a fucking whore! She’s not my wife! Not anymore!

He then hung up the phone. She was on the bridge when he called, and she was surprised to know that she had fucked her boss’s wife without even knowing it. But she got to admit, it was pretty hot.

She was halfway there, luckily for her, she didn’t take her car. She left it home, right after visiting Saro’s wife, whom she fucked. Kara was in an Audi.

She soon found the address and the car in question. It was parked outside, barely being watched. Kara parked the car across the street. She went to the back of the apartment where no one saw her and went inside and drove off. She turned the radio on and it began to play, _Ashanti – Foolish_ on the **_R &B LUV_** station.

Honestly enough, no one stopped her from driving away with the car. As she was again, halfway towards the dealership, she called Saro.

 **Kara** : Yo, Saro, I got the car man, I’m coming back.

 **Saro** : You bring the car back in one peace! Do not fuck this up for me, again!

When the phone conversation was over, Lena, the woman who bought the car from Saro, was in the backset hiding with a gun in her hand.

 **Lena** : Uh-uh, don’t move, unless, you want your pretty, little head splattered all over the window.

 **Kara** : 48 .22 magnum revolver? Pretty cute.

 **Lena** : You know about guns?

 **Kara** : Let’s just say, I know the difference between the modern-day Glocks with the old fashion types.

 **Lena** : Yeah, well, my father is very old fashion when it comes to his guns. Now, I want you to pull over as you get 13 blocks close. I have a few guys waiting for me.

 **Kara** : Come on, girl, this was a repo job. You were behind on your note.

 **Lena** : Not likely, since I just got the car. Of course, I kinda figured you were working a credit fraud, by the way Mr. Reizian was trying to sell me and the way you conveniently tried to bribe me with another type of car in the same shop.

 **Kara** : I only gave you a suggestion, baby. Besides, I know more about cars than he does, considering that I’m a mechanic with a four-year degree from Apex and LTI.

 **Lena** : And I appreciate it, sweetheart, but I can’t give credit to your boss, Saro. Not when he tried to make a deal with a Luthor.

 **Kara** : Hold on, Luthor, as in Vito Luthor? The Mafia?

 **Lena** : You could say that. I’m his daughter. This is the place. Pull over.

Kara did as she’s told. Then three guys in black suits and glasses as they went up to the car and got inside.

 **Kara** : Shit. You weren’t kidding, were you?

 **Lena** : I don’t kid. Boys, meet my new friend. We’re going for a ride. Go.

She then drives off.

 **Kara** : So, you’re Lena Luthor. I shoulda known, but the only question is, if you knew Saro was pulling a credit fraud, why buy a car from him anyway?

 **Lena** : It’s my father’s birthday, and I wanted to surprise him. Of course, my business with Mr. Reizian became more personal when he tried to steal it back. And by the look of this, he’s in for a rough ride.

They got to the dealership. Kara was told to drive right into the window. She crashes the car and made a big commotion, which alerted Saro.

 **Saro** : Kara, what the fuck are you doing?

 **Kara** : Mr. Reizian, It’s not exactly how it looks.

 **Lena** : Tito, pay the nice lady. That should cover any emotional damage, wouldn’t it?

 **Kara** : Sure…

Kara was paid $1,000 for her service. Then she ran off. This left Lena and her bodyguards alone with Saro.

 **Lena** : Now, Mr. Reizian, I understand that you are a businessman who’s only trying to do his job by selling cars to local customers to provide for his family. Just as any other individual in this city. However, you will find that I am not most locals who is to be taken advantage of, considering, the fact that you’ve made business with Vito Luthor.

 **Saro** : What? What are you…?

 **Lena** : You see, Mr. Reizian, I am Vito Luthor’s daughter, Lena Luthor. And I do not take kindly to a business deal in which I’ve paid a lot of money for only to have it stolen from me the very same day. Which means, Mr. Reizian, I will be keeping the vehicle that I’ve purchase without any payment as of today or any other day. As a matter of fact, Vinny, be a dear and get my check back from his office.

 **Vinny** : Yes, Ms. Luthor.

 **Saro** : Y-You cannot do this…

 **Lena** : Oh, I believe I just did. Thank you, Vinny. And another thing, you just ran out of business that way no one gets a lousy deal from your company ever again and as a guarantee that this won’t happen again…

Without question or orders, the men in the suits grabbed Saro and took him to his office and tied him to a chair. The men started beating the crap out of him and took all his money he made in the cars he sold this week. A whole $10K. They soon damaged his office. Lena had her men take the remaining cars away from the shop without pay, while she went to his office with Vinny to talk to him.

 **Saro** : Ugh…ugh…

 **Lena** : Now, Mr. Reizian, so that we understand each other… You are out of business, the cars in your possession are now mine. And you are going to go away, very, very far away from this town, from this city, from this state, and if and only if I catch you here, harassing these nice people again by selling them rip-off deals just to make yourself rich – illegally – I will have my boys go down to your house and kill you and your entire family, _capiche_?

With that, Lena and her guards got all the cars out of the shop. Kara on the other hand, left on foot, headed towards home. She called Tyrone and told him what happened.

 **Tyrone** : You fucking with me?

 **Kara** : Nah man, the last two jobs I did, Saro ain’t gonna needs our services again by the looks of it.

 **Tyrone** : Shit. Well, that’s life bro. I see you around homie.

 **Kara** : A’ight, homie.

She went home, to try to relax after what the fuck went down today. She did some repos, had sex with the boss’s wife, nearly got killed and lost her job. Yeah, shits been stressful. The radio remained on after she left and it played, _Young Scooter – Work_.

Only thing she didn’t except, was having an unexpected guest in her place. Fortunately for her, she knew the intruder and she was not too happy to see her.

 **Alex** : I was wondering when you’d showed up.

 **Kara** : I was busy.

 **Alex** : Yeah, I heard.

 **Kara** : So, what you doing here, sis? Need someone to bust heads with? Cause the last time I remember correctly, we weren’t speaking.

 **Alex** : I know. I’m sorry about that.

 **Kara** : Yeah, you’re fucking sorry. Sorry that I had to comfort mom in her difficult time because one of her own daughters supposedly got herself killed over at Afghanistan and never told her fucking family! Sorry, that we had to go to your fucking grave every fucking year and bring flowers and letters that were never sent because we got a call saying that Alex Danvers was found dead in the desert in some foreign country! So, excuse me for not being fucking sentimental, you shit!

 **Alex** : It’s not my fault! It wasn’t my call to make! But it happened, get over it!

 **Kara** : FUCK YOU!

 **Alex** : Oh, yeah! Fuck me? Fuck you! Alright, you don’t know what the fuck I’ve been through! You don’t know what happened over there and you don’t need to know! Not you, not mom, nobody! I’m your older sister, so don’t you ever talk to me like that!

 **Kara** : My nigga, you’re only older by 7 minutes!

 **Alex** : We don’t have time for this! We need to go.

 **Kara** : Go where?

 **Alex** : Clarke. She called me; she needs help.

 **Kara** : What? With the kids?

 **Alex** : No, the family business. You remember.

 **Kara** : Shit.

 **Alex** : Let’s go. We’re meeting at Hove’s Beach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment and kudos and I'll see you later.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Since Alex went to get her sister Kara, who else do they need to get?

** Chapter 3 **

**_ Yankee, NY, 3:45am  _ **

Entering the ghetto side of the city. Music playing in the background, _J Balvin & Willy William – Mi Gente_, reason being is that, over in 2850 E 194th St, there was a block party for a Latina girl’s birthday party. There were lots of decorations and people dancing and kids playing games. Food and drinks. Even gifts.

This party was for the niece of one of the gang members known as the Black Panthers, Gabriel Santiago, leader of the gang. His little niece turned 4 this year, and he was celebrating with his sister and their family.

 **Marisol** : Gabriel, I told you, I don’t want no drama today. Not around my kid.

 **Gabriel** : Cálmate, Marisol. Relax. It’s all good, you know, I would never bring that shit here, in front of my niece.

 **Marisol** : No juegues conmigo, te lo juro.

 **Gabriel** : Relajarte hermana, I’m not going to do anything.

Meanwhile, over by 304 East 156th Street, there was a shootout, Black Panthers vs. the Reaper gang. The gang was looking for a man who snitched on them, saying that he knows something about Gabriel that wasn’t feeling right. However, the Black Panthers rode over to deal with him, only it went south and now both gangs are in a brawl.

Eventually, the cops were coming their way and they had to stop and escape. One of the Panthers got the guy who snitched and he put him down.

When the gang escaped, they went back to Gabriel to tell him what happened. He went up to the party but he was on the other side of the block with the rest of the members. They got Gabriel’s attention with a nod, and he understood what it meant.

A woman showed up and walked towards Gabriel. She had blonde hair and wore a zipper hoodie and rip jeans and sneakers. She also had a few tattoos, on the back of her left hand is a flower, and her right wrist is a heart shape with the word family in the middle. Then on her neck on the right side is a black panther. Of course, she also has more tattoos but some are on private areas, such as, her ass, and pussy. One that says, _Daddy’s Lil Slut_ and the other had a butterfly.

The woman sat on Gabriel’s lap with a cup of beer in her hand. Her arm wrapped around his neck.

 **Josephine** : Everything good?

 **Gabriel** : Yeah, baby. Business is taken care of.

 **Josephine** : Good.

 **Gabriel** : Josie, you okay?

 **Josephine** : After what that fucker did? I’m fine. No one rats out my baby.

They kissed. Then one of the guys came to Gabriel, whispering. He wasn’t pleased but, he calmly excused him. He soon went to his sister and told her that he needed to leave to take care of business. She understood what he meant.

Gabriel and his gang along with his girlfriend, left the party. They headed towards 1770 Story Ave, home, where they were greeted by the rest of the Black Panther gang.

 **Gabriel** : Where are we right now? Hm? Are we good? Did business get done? No? So, then why am I hearing that someone has a problem collecting my money?

 **D** : Well, boss…

 **Gabriel** : Shut up, D! I don’t want excuses. I want my money. Go and find it.

The gang had left to find the money. Gabriel and his girlfriend went upstairs to apartment 7D. He locked the door and took off his Panther jacket and placed it on the sofa. The apartment was a mess and it smelled like smokes and weed. There was a 24’ inch flatscreen and a PlayStation connected with controllers on the table just underneath the tv. Radio played, _Crazy Design – Tembeleke_ on **_Radio Latinx_** station.

There were two mattresses on the floor with bed sheets and pillows, clothes everywhere, kitchen barely sparkling clean and food in the fridge.

 **Josephine** : I’m going to take a shower. You want to join me, daddy?

 **Gabriel** : Why don’t you… go and warm up that pretty little body from me and then I’ll be in a minute. I’ll make you really wet for daddy.

 **Josephine** : Mmm. You really know how to treat a girl, don’t you?

 **Gabriel** : For my Josephine? Always.

He smacked her ass and she walked away and entered the bathroom. Josephine got into the shower and turned the water on. The water was warm and wet on her skin, it relaxed her, and as soon as she to soap up, her boyfriend Gabriel got in with her. He was also naked. He felt up on her, and she smiled and moaned at his touch.

He kissed her from behind as he turned her head. He licks his fingers before rubbing her pussy from behind. She moans at his touch and felt that he was guiding his dick against her wet cunt. His cock is so hard and long, reaching every inch of her insides. Gabriel pounds her, having the water cover their bodies made for a great slapping sound.

Josephine holds on to the wall for support. He grabs her breasts and squeezes.

 **Josephine** : Oh, fuck… Yes…

He held her against the wall of the shower, pounding her pussy hard. Pulling her hair back and moving his hands to her front to rub her clit. Josephine moans so much it could be heard throughout the whole apartment.

Gabriel moans in her ear, smiling. He took tell she was smiling too by the way she kept screaming his name.

 **Gabriel** : Yeah, you like that don’t cha?

 **Josephine** : Yeah…

 **Gabriel** : Suck my dick, girl.

Josephine then turns around and gets on her knees in the shower. As the water continues to run, she takes her cock and starts to suck on it. Her warm lips around his cock made his head go back and letting the water fall down his chest all the way to her face. She couldn’t open her eyes on a count of the water, but she can tell that he was looking at her smiling.

 **Josephine** : Is that good baby?

 **Gabriel** : Yeah, that’s good. Oooh, I’ma bout da cum…

When he said that, Josephine worked his cock so good that he came inside her mouth. She eagerly swallowed his load as she took his entire black thick cock in mouth that her lips were all the way at the base which made him come even harder.

Just then, they heard the door bell and their little love making got interrupted.

 **Gabriel** : Oh, for fucks sake! Just when it was getting to the good part.

 **Josephine** : Oh, relax, you’ll have plenty of time fucking this wet hole of yours, papi.

Gabriel got out of the shower and put his boxers on before answering the door. Josephine got out of the shower too, and got a towel around her until she heard voices in the living room.

 **Gabriel** : Who the fuck is you?

 **Clarke** : I’m looking for Josephine. She here?

 **Gabriel** : Who wants to fucking know?

 **Clarke** : Her fucking cousin, that’s who.

 **Gabriel** : Bitch, who the fuck you talking to like that, shorty?

He had a gun pointed at her. She didn’t look scared at all.

 **Clarke** : Someone who doesn’t like to be called a bitch, bitch!

 **Josephine** : Gab, it’s okay, she’s cool.

 **Gabriel** : Who is this, babe? She thinks she got some fucking balls here.

 **Josephine** : She’s my cousin. It’s alright. Put the gun down. Hey, Clarke, what’s up?

 **Clarke** : We need to go, like right now.

 **Josephine** : Seriously? Can’t this wait?

 **Clarke** : No, it can’t. It’s important. You already know.

 **Josephine** : Jesus, alright, just give me a minute to change.

By the time Josephine got dressed and explained to Gabriel why she had to leave, they drove all the way to the meeting spot. On the way there, they started to chat. The radio was playing _Gucci Mane – Heavy_ on **_Urban 105.1_**.

 **Clarke** : So, who was that dude anyway?

 **Josephine** : He’s my boyfriend. His name’s Gabriel Santiago, he runs the east side of Yankee.

 **Clarke** : You ain’t in no gang mess, are you?

 **Josephine** : That’s my business.

 **Clarke** : Jo, I know you, okay? We grew up together, all of us.

 **Josephine** : Yea, you, me, miss military over at afghan, and Kara with her ghetto ass. How they been anyways?

 **Clarke** : I saw Alex not too long ago; she’s getting Kara right now. Last time I saw her was during the family reunion, after getting word from that military dude about Alex.

 **Josephine** : Now, you know that was full of shit. Talking bout, she got killed in afghan and shit.

 **Clarke** : We know that but Aunt Eliza doesn’t.

 **Josephine** : They didn’t tell her?

 **Clarke** : After losing Uncle Jeremiah, I figured Alex didn’t want to have to give her a heart attack or something.

 **Josephine** : Man, that’s fucked up.

 **Clarke** : No, what’s fucked up is you not visiting your dad at the nursing home.

 **Josephine** : Girl, don’t start with that, okay?

 **Clarke** : Start what? He’s sick and he needs you, Jo. You’re his daughter.

 **Josephine** : Yeah, a daughter he doesn’t remember. My mom died in childbirth, he had to raise me by himself and even then, he rejected me.

 **Clarke** : Now, you know that’s not fair.

 **Josephine** : I don’t give a fuck how fair it is. He’s better off without me. Besides, I know how to take care of myself.

They soon arrived to Hove Beach on the far east side of Yankee. There, they saw Kara leaning against her car with her arms crossed and Alex sitting sideways on her motorcycle. They get out of the car and greeted each other with a hug.

 **Kara** : Well, it’s about fucking time.

 **Clarke** : Hello to you too, cuz.

 **Josephine** : Hey, Alex, Kara.

 **Alex** : Josie. It’s good to see you.

 **Kara** : What’s up, Jo.

 **Josephine** : A’ight, now since we’re all here, can you please explain as to why, Clarke?

 **Clarke** : Alright, not too long ago, I got call from guy. I don’t know his name, but he certainly knows mine and he knows something about my dad.

 **Josephine** : Okay, so, maybe he was trying to reach him and he got your number.

 **Clarke** : He mentioned him by Jake Hendricks.

 **Kara** : Shit.

 **Clarke** : Now, we all know Hendricks is dead. And McKnight and Spencer.

 **Kara** : Yeah, we know. After dad got killed, we all had to go underground and leave Compton. We even had to change our last names.

 **Clarke** : Yes, I know Kara, but this motherfucker is threatening to expose us. All of us.

 **Josephine** : Son of a bitch.

 **Kara** : So, what now?

 **Alex** : We wait. This fucker probable has nothing on us and he’s only saying this just to scare us.

 **Kara** : And if he’s not?

 **Alex** : We take the fucker out. Plain and simple.

 **Josephine** : Oh yeah right, you can say that because you got military experience, but what the fuck we got, huh?

 **Clarke** : Easy, Jo.

 **Josephine** : No, I’m serious. Not all of us are trained professional killers.

 **Alex** : You don’t have to be a professional killer in order to shoot someone in the head, Josie.

 **Kara** : Alex is right. Listen, we all grew up in the most dangerous city in California, we all know the street life, we’ve seen a lot of shit during that time. If this cat is talking about exposing us because of the past, then he’s got another thing coming.

 **Clarke** : So, what do you suggest we do?

 **Kara** : For now, we wait. If he contacts any of us, we’ll do what he says until there’s nothing else. Then we find him and kill the fucker.

 **Josephine** : I like that idea.

 **Clarke** : Alright. Then it’s settled.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex meets an old friend. 
> 
> And... we get to see who this mysterious "good-looking barista girl" is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so you know, there are some words in Jamaican patois in the story. I'm trying to learn the language so, if I made a mistake in spelling or used a word or phrase in a sentence incorrectly... I do apologize in advice. I'm new to the language so I tried my best.
> 
> I did get some help in this website: https://jamaicanpatwah.com/ for more information on the words and definitions and I've also looked on YouTube as well.

** Chapter 4 **

**_ Next day, Tuesday, Brook, NY, 8:19am _ **

Alex was in the streets of Canarsie to check up on an old friend from the military, Darius Usher, a Jamaican who lost his eye and the lower portion of his left leg during the war. Last she heard; Darius was at restaurant called Gwen’s. The place was named after Darius’ grandmother who owned the restaurant that time, now it’s owned by Darius’ aunt Alisha Ross and her husband Nigel Ross.

By the time she got close to the restaurant, the music was playing, _Damian Marley – Welcome to Jamrock_ on **_The Irie Station_**. The door opens and a little bell rings at the doorway.

 **Alex** : Wah gwaan?

 **Alisha** : Alex? Alex Danvers? Yow, weh yuh ah seh?

 **Alex** : Mi aright, mi aright.

 **Alisha** : A yuh hungry? Let mi fix yuh up ah plate.

 **Alex** : Nuh tank yuh Mrs. Ross. Mi yah tuh si Darius, weh a he?

 **Alisha** : Di bwoy a inna basement wid fi im sistah yah now.

 **Alex** : One love.

She then heads down to the basement where she finds Darius in a room with his little sister Deisha playing video games, and apparently, she’s kicking his ass. The music from upstairs was the same, seeing that he had the radio on.

 **Darius** : Ah!

 **Deisha** : Yuh suck Chargie, mi win every time.

 **Darius** : Dat a cuz yuh bun every time.

 **Alex** : Yow, wah gwaan mi dawg?

 **Darius** : Wah deh a go pan Alex?

 **Alex** : Nothing much, D. Just stopped by to say hi. See what you’ve been up to.

 **Darius** : A get fi mi ass kicked by dis pickeney yahso. Hey, my yute, wah mek nuh yuh duh upstairs, mi an Alex need tuh talk?

 **Deisha** : Irie.

When Deisha went upstairs, she closed the door behind her. This gave Darius and Alex a chance to talk privately.

 **Alex** : So, what’s going on?

 **Darius** : …Tsk, mi nah criss mon.

 **Alex** : What happened?

 **Darius** : Ah fren ah fi mi get eena chubble, an he needs some help, yo?

 **Alex** : What kind of help?

 **Darius** : Is a business ting a gwa’an. Tsk…sum bloodclaat bwoy around Rasta man, yuh kno? Dem a selling herb weh dem a nuh pose tuh sell herb, an dem a nah cutting him eena. Tsk! Suh, wi need tuh guh deal wid ih.

 **Alex** : So, where are we going?

 **Darius** : Down at Ralph Avenue and Park Place. Wi a guh buck up him deh. Wi a guh tek fi mi cyar.

They both head towards Darius’ black sedan car and drive all the way to the address. On the way there, they met up with his friend, Anansi. The car radio was playing _Bod Marley – Forever Loving Jah_ on **_The Irie Station_**.

 **Anansi** : Wah gwaan, mi brethren? Who dis?

 **Darius** : Dat a Alex, di gyal mi did tell yuh bout. Wi did inna army togedda.

 **Anansi** : Aright. Suh, Darius areddi did tell yuh wah deh a go pan rite?

 **Alex** : He did.

 **Anansi** : Suh mi shud expect nuh problem fram yuh, eeh? Yuh nah ah cop ar nutten, eeh?

 **Darius** : Tsk! Anansi, wah mek wud yuh seh dat mon? Didn’t mi jus seh wi did inna army, mon?

 **Anansi** : Yuh neva kno bredda. Eff shits bout tuh go dung, mi jus waan tuh kno shi can bi trusted. Shit a real inna streets yuh kno. Tsk! Mi nuh waan tuh haffi gwaana jail fah dis shit, yuh kno?

 **Alex** : I’m not a cop, so you don’t have to worry about me Anansi, I’m cool peoples. Darius and I go way back.

 **Anansi** : Aright, respect.

They drive up to the location where Anansi said, on Crown Street and Rogers Ave. There, they pull up to an apartment with graffiti all over it. On the way there, Darius told Alex to take an extra gun out of the glove compartment before getting there. She took it and they all got out of the car. They calmly walked up to the top of the stairs outside, guns locked and loaded, and as soon as Anansi kicks the door in, the shooting starts.

The people inside also had guns and they shot back. Alex had taken out the guy from the stairs, of course, Darius couldn’t get the guy from behind the door on the other side. Anansi had taken care of that. He too his gun and pointed inside the crack of the door and shot him.

This gave them the chance to get inside. The place was a mess, a real crack apartment, shit all over the place and not just what comes out of our asses.

Alex head towards the living room and got ambushed by two dudes in the kitchen. She ducked and covered behind the sofa. Darius was in the hallway and Anansi was watching the stairs.

As soon as one showed themselves, Darius took a shot at his shoulder which made him lose balance so that Anansi can take him out. The other one appeared and Alex took him out too, with a headshot.

They soon went upstairs for some more. Four guys were waiting for them. Two of them were watching TV, one of them was in the other room upstairs getting his dick sucked and the last one was on the toilet taking a shit.

They ambushed the place and shot two of them. The one in the bathroom barely finished and he came out with a gun in his hand while holding his pants.

Alex had her military training skills put to work as she grabbed hold of his arm with the pistol. She broke his wrist before she stabbed him in the throat; deep. During that time, she made him hold on to the knife and forced him to stab himself.

The guy that was getting his prick sucked, got out of the bed with nothing but his shirt on; panicking. He got shot right away, but as he got shot, his gun accidently aimed at the naked girl in the room and killed her instantly.

Anansi started laughing.

 **Anansi** : Backfoot mon! Fi mi star, yuh gyal a sick inna him head, mi brethren!

 **Darius** : Mi did tell yuh my yute! Alex a bad like yaz. Shi a ah bad bwoy, mi yute.

 **Anansi** : Aright. Respect. Tank yuh fi todeh eeh. Dem rasshole did nuh fi wi.

 **Alex** : Eh, it was nothing.

 **Anansi** : Tanks fi everyting. Yah keep dis lickkle sinting as ah show ah criss faith, seen?

 **Alex** : Thanks. If you need any more help, just give me a call.

 **Anansi** : Di corner belong tuh I an I. Ain’t nuhbadi gwine fuck wid ah Rasta nuh muh. One love, Alex.

After that, Alex departed with her friend Darius and Anansi and got paid $2,000 and even got to keep the gun.

**_ Empire City, NY, 10:13am _ **

After taking the kids to school, Clarke decided to go to Urban Grind Café down at 1207 Amsterdam Ave and pick up a short-steamed cinnamon dolce latte with almond milk, a shot of espresso, two pumps of cinnamon dolce syrup with cinnamon dolce sprinkles with whipped cream. As well as a chicken and quinoa protein bowl with black beans and greens.

When she got there, she saw the shop. The shop was beautiful, having a classic brick wall interior with graffiti artwork all over. On and in picture frames. It also had different kind of plants everywhere; hanging from the ceilings to sitting on the floor. The shop also had tables for two and even table booths. It also had bar and stools. Menus on the wall behind the registers. Display foods, snacks, and treats, as well as fruits and coffee bean bags and cups.

Customers were either sitting down drinking or reading the paper or even buying something. Half the time, they’re on their laptops or talking to someone. The music in the shop was playing the radio, **_WestCoast_ _Radio_** and the song was _Das EFX – They Want EFX_.

When she entered the shop, she heard one of the workers talking…

 **Lexa** : You lost, beautiful?

She looked and saw a brunette in a brown apron with a blue button-down shirt underneath. Her hair was neatly up and tied to the back of her head. She had green eyes and a gorgeous smile. Clarke had smiled.

 **Clarke** : No, I’m right where I need to be.

 **Lexa** : Why don’t you sit down over there; I’ll get your usual.

 **Clarke** : Thank you, and here.

 **Lexa** : You’re money’s no good here.

 **Clarke** : Lexa, you’re gonna have to stop doing that. I have to pay.

 **Lexa** : Says who?

 **Clarke** : Says me. You’re gonna lose your little business.

 **Lexa** : Don’t worry. I got you.

Lexa De Santa is a worker and owner of Urban Grind Café. For about 2 years now, Clarke and Lexa were on a first name basis and for the past two years, Lexa has denied payment from her whenever she visits the shop.

Clarke sat down in an empty two-person table and waited for her service. Lexa came back with two coffees and some food. She placed them on the table and sat down.

 **Clarke** : Two coffees? I don’t know if my stomach can handle two.

 **Lexa** : Relax, the other one is for me. I’m on break. So, how’s things?

 **Clarke** : Lexa, you know I’m straight, right? I have kids.

 **Lexa** : Hey, I have kids too, but that doesn’t stop me from being who I am, you know? This is 2020, people can’t say shit and if they do, who are they to judge? This is my life; they don’t control me!

 **Clarke** : I heard that.

 **Lexa** : I mean, I came out here from the Lone Star State since I was 18. I’m not saying it was easy living there. Most of the time I had to hide who I was until I was 16.

 **Clarke** : What happened?

 **Lexa** : I met a girl, beautiful. We were in school together. I thought she felt the same way as I felt about her, until she broke my heart.

 **Clarke** : What did she do? If you don’t mind me asking?

 **Lexa** : She didn’t feel the same way. In fact, she told everyone in the school that I was gay when it was supposed to be a secret and I was bullied by everyone. I’d come home with bruises and scars and black and blue eyes. My hair pulled. I was kicked in my ribs and spat on. Kids called me a freak and dyke all school year. It got so bad that I had to change schools. My parents were the only ones to support me.

 **Clarke** : That’s terrible.

 **Lexa** : I wasn’t ashamed of who I was, so I didn’t let it stop me from being who I am today.

 **Clarke** : Things are fine. Kids in school, my daughter’s second day in high school. You know? Went on a little reunion to see my cousins.

 **Lexa** : What about the father? You didn’t mention him.

 **Clarke** : Not in the picture.

 **Lexa** : Really? Why?

 **Clarke** : We got a divorce a long time ago.

 **Lexa** : You shitting me.

 **Clarke** : No, I’m not. We were together for years and he suddenly decided that he doesn’t want to be a fucking father.

 **Lexa** : Shit, he sounds like a fucking asshole.

 **Clarke** : He is. My kids grew up fine without him. If it wasn’t for my cousins helping me raise them, I don’t know what I would do.

 **Lexa** : Sounds like you got one good family.

 **Clarke** : Yea, they something special.

Then, there was a notification sound on her cellphone. She pulls it out, it’s an unknown number and it reads; _There’s a guy down at East Hooks who owes me money, thing is he’s interested in paying. I need you to go talk to him. If he doesn’t give you the money, take his fucking car and put it in the garage. I’ll send you the location to drop it off. Guy’s name is Manuel Hernández._

Clarke then puts her phone away.

 **Lexa** : You okay, Clarke?

 **Clarke** : Yeah, it’s—just need to take care of some business is all. Thanks for the coffee. I’ll see you later.

 **Lexa** : Alright. If you need anything just call me. My door’s always open.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke meets an old friend from back in the day.  
> We get to see Josephine's life hit the fan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spanish language...

** Chapter 5 **

**_ Empire City, NY, about 2 hours later _ **

Clarke leaves the shop and heads down to Ammu-Nation down at Dukes. The Dukes was downtown in Empire City, she decided to get a couple of heat before she heads over to confront Mr. Hernández. By the time she got there, Clarke got out of the car and started to walk to the store until she heard her name called out…

 **Jessie** : Clarke? Is that you? Hey, it’s me, Jessie.

 **Clarke** : Jessie Grey?

Jessie Grey, a chocolate skinned man with a five o’clock shadow, no hair on his head and tattoos on his face. He’s gang member of the Bloods. Under his eye were tear tattoos; on his neck were the words Bloods4Life; on his arms were also tattoos, mostly money signs, guns, and women. The rest word a bunch of words. He wore the traditional red bandana tied to his head. He’s also wearing a black tank top, bangy jeans with his white boxers showing. His shirt is tucked in his pants. Chains hanging down from his pants. A golden watch and neck chains. Timberland boots and some rings on his fingers.

 **Jessie** : Yea.

 **Clarke** : Oh, my god. It’s good to see you.

 **Jessie** : It’s good to see you.

 **Clarke** : What are you doing here? Last time, I saw you, you were in Compton doing time. What happened?

 **Jessie** : I got out.

 **Clarke** : You escaped?

 **Jessie** : No, no. Nothing like that. I took a bid for the crew after the whole shit with the fucking Crips. I got out after 10 years for good behavior. Moved out here after Ma passed away.

 **Clarke** : I didn’t know your mom died.

 **Jessie** : Yeah. She died while I was still in prison. Said the stress was too much for her. Never did went to her funeral, man.

 **Clarke** : That’s fucked up.

 **Jessie** : The whole thing is fucked up. Fucking feds won’t let me out just to attend the fucking funeral. I almost got killed. Shits, real fucked up.

 **Clarke** : So, what brings you out here?

 **Jessie** : Business. What you doing out here at the strap shop?

 **Clarke** : Business.

 **Jessie** : You need some muscle?

 **Clarke** : Could use the help.

They head into the shop. Clarke buys a pistol with some extra clips. Jessie got his guns, and they soon head to the car and drive to the location. The radio station was **_WestCoast Radio_** and it was playing _2 Pac & Dr. Dre – California Love_.

 **Jessie** : So, what’s this business you gotta take care of?

 **Clarke** : There’s this dude. I don’t trust him, but he got in contact with me and says he’s got some dirt on my family. Blackmailing and shit.

 **Jessie** : Who is he?

 **Clarke** : I don’t know. He claims he knows about my dad and uncles.

 **Jessie** : Your old man? Shit, I remember him from back in the day. He still in the business?

 **Clarke** : He’s retired. Him and my uncle. After Jeremiah got clipped, shit just went to hell. We all went our separate ways, who would’ve thought we ended up here in Empire City?

 **Jessie** : Some crazy ass world, my friend. So, how’s things? You and that little prick still going at it or what?

 **Clarke** : You mean, Bellamy? That asshole can care less about me or his kids.

 **Jessie** : I knew that prick was a fucking prick, the first time I met him. He ain’t got the balls to stand by his family and he ain’t got the balls to a real man. Shit, if it were up to me, I’d woulda put the fucker out of his fucking misery.

 **Clarke** : You were about to the damn thing back then.

 **Jessie** : Yea, me, iTunes, Leo. Shit! We rolled up his crib just to talk. See what’s up.

 **Clarke** : You did more than just rolled up, nigga. He beat the crap out of him and he ended up in the hospital.

 **Jessie** : We didn’t kill him tho.

 **Clarke** : Nah, you just broke his ribs and his nose. Fuck! I had to get a restraining order just to keep him away from my kids.

 **Jessie** : How are they tho?

 **Clarke** : They’re fine. Doing well. Mostly.

 **Jessie** : Meaning?

 **Clarke** : My boy, man. My 10-year-old boy, J. I caught him with his friends smoking that MJ.

 **Jessie** : Say what? Lil A? He ain’t supposed to be doing shit like that. What the fuck!

 **Clarke** : He was peer pressured into doing it. By his friends. I stopped that shit as soon as I found out.

 **Jessie** : You need me to go talk to him?

 **Clarke** : Not necessary, bro.

They soon arrived at East Hooks, to their surprise, Mr. Hernández was having a party. Men in suits, loose women, music. Apparently, he threw a little boat party on a yacht. He didn’t sail it of course; it was still docked, but there were some heavy muscle and it was VIP only.

Clarke and Jessie were hiding away from the crowd. It would have been better to do this at night, but since this asshole wants his money, she had to do it just to get this guy off her and her families backs. Do what this guy says for now until the time is right, that’s the plan.

She got an image as to what the car looks like – a 1967 Lamborghini Miura P400 in red. When Jessie saw the car, he was like…

 **Jessie** : Damn, we’re stealing this shit?

 **Clarke** : Maybe. Depending if his willing to play ball. Come on.

They head towards the security and they were stopped.

 **Security man** : Excuse, no one goes in unless being on the list.

 **Clarke** : We’re on the list.

 **Security man** : Name?

 **Clarke** : April Garrett, I’m here to see Mr. Manuel Hernández.

 **Security man** : Sorry. No Garrett listed. So, I suggest you and your… friend here, leave.

 **Jessie** : Hey, man, Mr. Hernández is expecting us. So why don’t you step aside and let us through.

 **Security man** : Hey! I said you’re not getting in. You’re not on the list.

 **Jessie** : Fuck off man!

 **Security man** : You fuck off!

 **Clarke** : Hey, hey! If Manuel ain’t interested in seeing us then we’re gonna have to do this the hard way.

A shot was fired. The security guy called his buddies for help. Jessie and Clarke started shooting at them and they were returning fire. She snuck passed and got inside the car. She wired it and picked up Jessie along the way. The radio was playing on the **_Radio Latinx_** playing _Wisin & Yandel (ft. Jennifer Lopez) – Follow The Leader_.

Mr. Hernández found out and he had his men chasing after them. About several cars were after them and they had to lose them in the streets.

 **Jessie** : Shit! These cats followed us!

 **Clarke** : Just keep shooting, I’m trying to force here!

Jessie started shooting at the cars. Clarke drove. Too many cars and trucks in the way in the streets and she had to avoid getting hit, even more so she had to avoid the cops too. Apparently, they got wind of it and decided to join in the chase.

 **Jessie** : Fuck! The onetime is on us!

 **Clarke** : Shit! Hang on!

She drives through traffic passing red lights, people moving out the way when she was on the side walk. Jessie still shooting. Half of the guys that were chasing them got into an ‘ _accident’_ along the way. The drivers were killed, cars flipped. That included the cop cars. This was a real three-star car chase.

Eventually, she ended up losing them entirely.

 **Jessie** : Shit! I think we lost them.

 **Clarke** : Good. Now we can put this fucking car in the garage.

They soon drive to the garage down at Roberto Heights. Once they dropped of the car, they locked up the garage and got out of the area. Once cleared, they headed to Big Belly Burgers to get something to eat. By the time they were done, and were about to say their goodbyes, some cars pulled up.

 **Manuel H.** : There! There they are! Those are the two that jumped us.

 **Julio H.** : You mean to tell me you got jumped by a fucking gringa and her fucking negro boyfriend?

The guy who slapped Manuel upside the head was, Julio Hernández, his father.

 **Manuel H.** : Ow! Hey! I’m sorry, papi.

 **Julio H.** : ¡Eres un maldito idiota! (You’re a fucking idiot!) ¡No puedo creer que seas mi hijo! (I can’t believe you’re my son!) And you… Do you know who I am? Do you?

 **Clarke** : Should we care?

 **Julio H.** : Oh, you should care. You should care very much. My name is Julio Hernández, and this pendejo (idiot) is my son, Manuel. So, I got a question for you, where’s the car?

He hits Jessie with a metal bat. Jessie falls to the floor.

 **Jessie** : What car?

 **Manuel H.** : My fucking car, you fucking puto--!

 **Julio H.** : ¡Cállate! (Shut up!) The car. My idiot son’s Lamborghini. The one you and your little friend here stole. The car my men tried to take back, who died for it, that fucking car.

 **Clarke** : Don’t know what you’re talking about. Maybe your son here had a little too much to drink and that he might have misplaced it. Maybe he drove it over the river.

 **Julio H.** : You better not be joking. That car is worth more than your fucking lives and the damage you’ve caused on my yacht. And, I’m guessing here, that replacement cost will be somewhere in the two point five million range? Otherwise, you and your little friend here will end up someplace where not even the birds can find you. Now that I’ve seen your face, you better pray I don’t find out where you live.

 **Clarke** : Sure.

 **Julio H.** : Good.

Julio Hernández and his son, along with their men leave the area. Clarke picks up Jessie from the ground.

 **Clarke** : You okay?

 **Jessie** : Yea. That taco bell eating motherfucker. So, what now?

 **Clarke** : Let’s just hope he doesn’t know where we live. Shit. I’m not wasting my hard earn money for this motherfucker. I got kids to feed. There’s only one way I know to make money fast. I’m gonna have to give an old family friend a call.

 **Jessie** : Who?

 **Clarke** : Lieberman. I think he’s in town somewhere. Might have to track him down. Look, I gotta go, make sure my kids get home safe.

As soon as Clarke was about to head out, Jessie had called out and said…

 **Jessie** : Hey, just be careful out there. Me and the crew have your backs if shit goes down. Remember that!

**_ Yankee, NY, 3:00pm _ **

On the east side of Yankee was Black Panther territory. It’s protected by the Panthers against the Reaper Gang from the west side. They are a bunch of white folks who have a racial problem with the Panthers. Half the time, it’s not a racial problem. Sometimes, it has to do with territory, gun fights and drug dealing, but most of the time their feud is about respect.

Black Panthers wear a black jacket with the panther on the back. Sometimes, they would have black tank tops, black hats and hoodies.

The Reaper Gang wear everything orange, from shirts to shoes. They mostly wear orange bandanas tied to their heads or tucked in their pockets.

Right now, down at the nail salon over at Fowler Ave, called Nailed It, Josephine was working on a client and talking to his girlfriends; Yolanda Ortega, a dark skin Puerto Rican woman with brown short curly hair. She was a heavy-set woman with hoop ear rings and bracelets and a necklace that has her name on it. Ana Rodrigues, a Dominican woman with long black hair tied in a ponytail. She has a beauty mark next to her nostril. She has a tattoo of a Dominican flag on her arm. Isabella Lopez, a Cuban woman with short red hair and long finger nails. She has her kid’s names tattooed in a heart shape on the chest. Erika Nieves, a Venezuela woman with blonde hair, and she has a cross necklace. Music playing in the background, **_Latinx Radio_** playing _Daddy Yankee – Que Tire Pa Lante_.

One of the customers was talking, half the time in Spanish and half the time in English. She was talking about her kids, and how they driving her a bit crazy with all the ‘ _give me, give me, give me_ ’ drama without giving their mother some fucking peace after a hard day’s work. Another client was talking about her idiot boyfriend, saying that he can’t keep a decent job and he’s always mooching off of her. Even another customer was talking about how her roommate kept sleeping with her baby’s father and that it got to the point where she had to pick a fight with her.

The workers were talking to them, trying to give them advice on their relationships and so on. Most of the time, they just talk for gossip. Same old thing. They and the clients would always have a good time just talking their ears off.

The shop was closing soon, the clients were done doing their nails and paying for them. The girls were counting the money and cleaning the shop.

 **Yolanda** : Oye, I can’t believe how many people are coming to the shop, eh. Business is booming, man.

 **Ana** : Yea, business is booming. It’s booing so much that we might have to open another shop next door. Having double the money, chica.

 **Isabella** : Shit, we might as well. I need the extra money. Tengo hijos que cuidar (I have kids to take care of).

 **Josephine** : How are the kids anyways?

 **Isabella** : Little Tony just turned two this year.

 **Yolanda** : Ooh, congrats, mami.

**Erika** : What about your other one?

 **Isabella** : Lele? She lost her first tooth.

 **Ana** : Really?

 **Isabella** : ¡Cómo no! (Of course!) Chiquita comes to me and says to me, mami, mami, mi diente, mi diente. She was so cute. Le dije, escucha, vamos a poner esto debajo de tu almohada y cuando te despiertes mañana, habrá una sorpresa (I told her, listen, we are going to put this under your pillow and when you wake up tomorrow, there will be a surprise).

 **Josephine** : What you gave her?

 **Isabella** : I gave her five dollars.

 **Erika** : Shit, man, you know I’m kinda jealous, man. If my fucking boyfriend wasn’t in fucking jail, I woulda have a kid by now, man.

 **Ana** : Pero, what did you expect, Erika? He was in the middle of a jail deal and he shot that undercover cop who turned out to be a fucking rat. You can’t trust five-0 for shit, man.

 **Isabella** : Anyways, señoras, hasta mañana (Ladies, until tomorrow).

As soon as Isabella was about to leave, Josephine saw something outside the window. She didn’t like it. There was a black car pulling up, tinted windows, but as soon as the windows of the car dropped, Josephine got into action.

 **Josephine** : GET DOWN! GET DOWN!

She warned everyone in the shop and she grabbed Isabella and they landed on the floor. The people in the car started shooting at the shop, the windows broke and everything was destroyed. During the shootout, Isabella was hit in the back before she was pushed to the floor by Josephine. She was bleeding out.

 **Ana** : Who the fuck are these pendejos!?

 **Erika** : I don’t know!

 **Josephine** : Just stay down! I’ll handle it! Yolanda, hand me my bag, there’s a pistol inside! Ana, cover Isabella, she’s been shot!

 **Erika** : You carry a fucking gun in your purse, Josie!?

 **Josephine** : Hey, it comes in handy!

She crawled towards the window, she clicks the bullets to the gun and started firing back. She shot at the car and put bullets on the doors, eventually, she got at least one of them, the one that was shooting in the backseat got a bullet to the head. The driver found it to be too hot so he drove off but that didn’t stop her from following.

She broke into a car and chased after them. The radio playing _Wisin & Yandel – Pegao_ on the **_Latinx_** station. They kept firing at her and she returned that fire. They drove through traffic and they tried to lose her by going into alleys and making U-turns. She got a guy in the back of the car through the back window. Soon, the driver pulled over at a construction site where their people were waiting for them. Josephine pulled over ad got out of the car. She shot anyone who got in her way, as she climbs to the sixth floor to get the other two from the car.

She killed one of them and disable the other by shooting him where his gun was being held. The guy was bleeding out and screaming in pain. By the time she got close to him, he was on his knees.

 **Guy** : Wait, please, don’t shoot!

 **Josephine** : Don’t shoot? Don’t shoot!? You shot up the shop and put a bullet in my friend’s back, you fucking dick! Who the fuck sent you?!

 **Guy** : I-I don’t know m—ah!

She had the gun pointed at his skull.

 **Josephine** : Don’t fucking play with me, asshole! I ain’t in the fucking mood! You obviously don’t know who the fuck you’re messing with. Do you even know whose girl you fucked with? Do you? You’re so lucky I don’t call him right now so he can deal with you and your dead prick buddies I just shot to shit. But I don’t need a man to deal with my shit! You fuck with me and you’re gonna get fucked back. Let me tell you something, I grew up on the wrong side of the tracks on west coast and I’ve seen some shit that would make you hide under your bed and shit your pants. Now tell me who the fuck sent you to shoot up my fucking shop, you piece of shit!?

 **Guy** : I… don’t know…

He wasn’t going to tell her and she was losing her patients so she shot him in the head.

 **Josephine** : Fuck!

She drove back to the shop after avoiding the cops and by the time she got there, the ambulance came and they were carrying Isabella in a stretcher. She was across the street looking out, and she saw the cops there as well talking to the girls. They didn’t look like they said much but after the questioning, the cops left along with the ambulance. This gave Josephine the chance to go to the shop.

 **Erika** : My god, Josie.

 **Josephine** : What happened? I saw the ambulance when I came over here.

 **Ana** : Dios mío, Josie. Did you get the guys who shot up the shop?

 **Josephine** : They’re not going to be a problem.

 **Ana** : But do you know who sent them?

 **Josephine** : He wasn’t talking. I don’t know. Never mind all that, what happened to Isabella? Is she okay?

 **Yolanda** : She’s not looking so good, Josie. She’s hurt real bad. She’s heading to the hospital now. ¡Hijo de puta! (Son of a bitch!) Why the fuck did this happened?

 **Josephine** : I don’t know. Fuck, man, the shop. Isabella in the hospital… I don’t know who’s behind this, but I’m gonna find out.

 **Ana** : Whoa, you’re not going to call your boyfriend? The shop is Black Panther territory, everyone knows that.

 **Josephine** : Yeah, well, maybe some asshole didn’t get the message. And no, I’m not calling him. These guys made it personal. I’ll take care of it. I’ll see you girls later.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke gets in touch with an old family friend, Lieberman.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Minor mention of kiddy porn. (I know, it's sick. Only one character, in this chapter, would be found guilty).
> 
> ALSO: I'm sorry I didn't get to upload as much as I can within the past several days. Due to having school reopening and classes starting, I had to help out with my little siblings to get them back on their education again due to COVID and it's been stressful these last several days.

** Chapter 6  **

**_ Empire City, NY, 6:45pm _ **

It’s been only a few hours after the job, and she was visited by some Hispanic guy who apparently was Manuel’s father. If it wasn’t for this mysterious guy harassing her and her family, she wouldn’t be in this situation she is now, but shit happens, so she has to deal with it.

She got her phone, her TracFone and dialed a number. The phone starts to ring. She was wearing causal clothing; a long sleeve blue shirt, and blue jeans and white adidas with the black strips and a pair of sunglasses.

 **Clarke** : I’m trying to reach someone, a Mr. Freddy Lieberman?

 **Lieberman** : Never heard of him.

 **Clarke** : Sure, you have. He goes by the name Micro?

 **Lieberman** : How’d you get this number? Who are you?

 **Clarke** : Do you remember a man by the name of Jake Hendricks?

 **Lieberman** : Shit, is that you? Little Hendricks? Clarke?

 **Clarke** : It’s Griffin now, Lieberman. Listen, we need to talk.

 **Lieberman** : Come see me, then. I’ve living in Gateway City. Englewood.

The phone was disconnected. She got into her car and drove over there. The radio station was **_KJAB_** playing _Ellie Goulding – Lights_. Soon there was a ring of a phone, she recognized the number and answered it.

 **Clarke** : Hey mom, how are you? How’s dad?

 **Abby** : Hi, sweetie. Your father is okay. He started doing some yoga just recently, says it helps to calm his mind.

 **Clarke** : Oh, dad’s doing yoga? That’s good. He needs a new hobby after that weird one-man band he tried to do.

 **Abby** : You’re telling me? So, how’s my grandkids?

 **Clarke** : They’re okay. Madi started her first day of high school. Aden’s got himself a little girlfriend.

 **Abby** : A girlfriend? Interesting. Is he behaving himself or do we need to have a talk with him about the birds and the bees?

 **Clarke** : No need for that, mom. He knows better, and if he doesn’t, he’s going to. Trust me. Besides, Nikki, his girlfriend? She told me that she is going to wait until she married.

 **Abby** : She’s a responsible one, huh? That’s good. What about Madi, you said she just started High School?

 **Clarke** : Yea, she’s doing good. She’s making friends and doing very well. I told Aden to watch out for her if she hangs out with the wrong crowd or gets into trouble.

 **Abby** : Good.

 **Clarke** : What about you mom, how are you?

 **Abby** : I’m fine, considering the fact I almost lost my phone in the fucking toilet. But all and all, I’m doing great.

 **Clarke** : How’s that even possible?

 **Abby** : I was listening to music while I was in the shower. You know like to listen to The Supremes, Creedence Clearwater Revival, Manfred Mann, and my beautiful Madonna.

 **Clarke** : Yes, mom. I know. Look, I gotta go. I’ll call you later.

 **Abby** : Alright.

She hit the end call button. The music had changed while she was on the phone. Now it was playing _Outkast – Hey Ya_. By the time she got to the bridge, she got another call. This time it was one of her kids.

 **Clarke** : Hey, baby. Everything okay?

 **Aden** : Yeah, we’re okay. We just got home. Me and Madi went to get pizza after school. Then we had to go to the store to pick up a new pencil case; Madi’s broke. Oh, and we stopped by to get some milk on the way home. Is that okay?

 **Clarke** : Madi’s pencil case broke? How the hell did that happened?

 **Aden** : I don’t know. She said the snap broke while she tried to open it. Now, it won’t close, so I got her another one. I mean, it was my old pencil case after all.

 **Clarke** : And you got the milk and eat some pizza. Okay. As long as you’re both safe at home.

 **Aden** : We’re cool ma.

 **Clarke** : Remember, I don’t you to do anything besides homework. Tell Madi, she is not to start up her little videos on TudeYou either. Homework first. I’ll be home soon to make dinner.

 **Aden** : Okay ma.

The phone call was ended. She soon made it to Lieberman’s location in Gateway City. She got out of the car and walked to the door. As soon as she was about to ring the doorbell, she was spotted by the security cameras of the house.

 **Clarke** : Lieberman, I’m not a cop. You gonna let me in or what?

 **Lieberman** : Hold on.

The door soon opened and she walked in. she saw a whole bunch of computers and softwares all over the house. She followed him to his room and saw even more tech stuff.

 **Clarke** : Nice place you got here.

Frederick J. Lieberman, an old friend of her father’s. Lieberman goes by the name of Micro when it comes to underground crimes. He is a man in his 40s, about 6 feet tall. He has brown shaggy hair with a beard, mustache and blue eyes. He wears a long sleeve red plaid shirt and jeans jacket vest and black sweatpants, black socks and slippers.

 **Lieberman** : Yes, a real five-star hotel. Clarke Hendricks, my god. It’s been too long. The last time I saw you, you were just a little girl covered in finger paint.

 **Clarke** : That was a long time ago. And it’s Griffin now, Lieberman.

 **Lieberman** : Ah, yes, that’s right. After what happened back in Compton, your family went underground after Jeremiah’s death. Shit, how long has it been?

 **Clarke** : Too long, Lieberman.

 **Lieberman** : You know I still keep tabs on your old man and your uncle. Nothing major, just wanting to check in on the old gang, see what they were up to.

 **Clarke** : You could have just called.

 **Lieberman** : Yeah, right. If the FIB were to discover that Micro was calling your father, they would have my location faster before I could say, fuck you.

 **Clarke** : That’s why you use the burners, no one tracks that.

 **Lieberman** : Not even sure if he still has it.

 **Clarke** : He doesn’t. I do. That’s how I got your number. Besides, he’s retired.

 **Lieberman** : So, why are you here?

 **Clarke** : I need your help. I gotta make some dough.

 **Lieberman** : Well, you’re the CEO of VTS, aren’t you? You got a job.

 **Clarke** : Not that kind of job.

 **Lieberman** : Shit, you serious?

She nods with a serious look on her face.

 **Clarke** : I know you worked with my dad and my uncles for many years. Me, my cousins, okay… we know the game. We’re not stupid. We know about the family business.

 **Lieberman** : Who did you pissed off?

 **Clarke** : Some Mexican motherfucker by name of Julio Hernández.

 **Lieberman** : Jesus Christ, Clarke. Do you even know who he is?

 **Clarke** : Should I care?

 **Lieberman** : Yes, you should. He’s a kingpin, he’s a fucking killer. Shit, he’ll kill his own brother just for looking at him the wrong way. What were you thinking?

 **Clarke** : Who gives a shit! He’s just a fucking man!

 **Lieberman** : He’s a cartel!

 **Clarke** : You gonna help me or not?

 **Lieberman** : Christ, yes! I’ll help you. But you gotta help me first.

 **Clarke** : What is it?

 **Lieberman** : Bill Nash. The genius behind GenoChoice. He’s distributing the website on mobile phones so it would be easier for anyone who doesn’t have access to a computer. But that’s only just a front. Truth is, he planted a virus on the website, so if anyone buys a GenoChoice phone, he can access personal information from every phone out there. Bank accounts, addresses, emails, social securities.

 **Clarke** : He’s a hacker?

 **Lieberman** : More than just a hacker, okay? I read his fucking emails, the man’s a freak. I have access to his IP address, and you should see things I’ve seen.

 **Clarke** : That bad, huh?

 **Lieberman** : You’re telling me. Baby pictures, the kind that you don’t want to see or even know about.

 **Clarke** : You mean he’s…? Jesus Christ…

 **Lieberman** : I told you he’s a freak. I’ll send over the information over to the police but you gotta take care of his business, understood?

 **Clarke** : Alright. I’ll take care of it.

He gives her the fake device inside of a retro bookbag.

 **Lieberman** : The device is inside. It’s set to rig when you make the call. It’s powerful enough to destroy the building. I’ll make sure you’re not spotted by cameras. Once the building is destroyed, I’ll send over the photos and any evidence he has to the cops and news broadcasts. Bill Nash won’t be inside so it should be a problem.

She leaves and goes to the location Lieberman gave her. She got access to the building by some guy who confused her for a temp worker. Just as he said, the cameras were offline or at least were on a loop from the same day of the same hour. Eventually, she had just enough time to get to Nash’s office and plant the device. She soon got out of there through the back entrance. Clarke got as far away from the building as she could, but not so much to lose the view.

She got out her phone and activated the bomb but not before she lit a cigarette. The whole building blew up in flames. And just in time too, because Bill Nash was just driving up to GenoChoice and he saw the building on fire. He got out of the car and saw it burn. He was screaming and cursing at the top of his lungs, but that all ended when the new broadcast and the police came and arrested his sorry ass on live television.

Clarke could overhear the conversation going on just across the street.

 **Bill** : What? What are you talking about?!

 **Cop** : Don’t bullshit me, pal. We’ve got evidence. You are going to be locked up for a long time.

 **Bill** : I don’t know where those pictures came from!

 **Cop** : Sure buddy, that’s what they all say. You freak!

 **News Lady** : And there you have it, the man behind GenoChoice has been found to be a pedophile when police discovered child pornography hidden within his computer in his home. Details at 11.

 **Clarke** : Good riddance.

She turned off the smoke and drove home without anyone spotting her on the way out of the street. When she got home, she made dinner for her family, after that she put them to bed and went to her own room to sleep after checking their homework. Later that day she got a text from Lieberman on the burner phone and it reads:

_Good work. Meet me at Yonkers Power Station off the EC Freeway at 9:00am, and look somewhat professional._


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is an offer Kara can't refuse...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very Italian Mafia related scene.

** Chapter 7 **

**_ Wednesday, Kings, NY, 5:00am _ **

Morning. The alarm radio turned on at exactly 5:00am, Kara forgot to change the alarm clock because this was the time she had to wake up for work, but since that little incident with his wife and her crashing the dealership, she got fired right away.

Kara hit the alarm to shut it off. The radio played the **_Eagle Radio_** station playing _Zayde Wolf – Walk Through The Fire_. She took a shower then brushed her teeth and ate breakfast. She soon got a call from an unknown number that she didn’t recognized.

 **Kara** : Yea, who’s this?

 **Lena** : You know who it is. We meet at the dealership, your boss tried to rip me off.

 **Kara** : Shit, Lena Luthor. You know the last time we meet, you made me crash the car into the window. Just so you know, I lost my job because of that.

 **Lena** : Really? How unfortunate. Mr. Reizian should have known better than to mess with a Luthor. Anyways, I wanted to give you my appreciation.

 **Kara** : I thought you already did.

 **Lena** : Oh, that? That was nothing. I have no idea what you’re talking about, but hey, what’s done is done. Listen, come and see me at my place, we need to talk.

She hung up the phone. Kara thought to herself, what would Ms. Luthor, the woman who came to the dealership to buy a car, the same woman who pointed a gun at her head when she took it back and the same woman who gave her a thousand dollars as payment for smashing into the store window.

The same woman, whom Kara had a secret fantasy about the first time they meet. She admits it, Lena is very hot even if she’s the daughter of a mob boss.

Well, Kara was out of a job and she wasn’t doing anything at the moment so, she decided to go and see her. She got changed and fixed her hair. She grabbed her keys and drove to 242 West 53rd St in Empire City, but this time she wasn’t after any cars. She went inside and was directed to go up to the last floor of the building.

She soon as she got off the elevator, she entered a one-way hall and just across from her were two men in suits guarding the door. One of the them was a real heavy-set fellow, with short slick black hair and no beard. The other was muscular, big guy, with the same kind of hair style but with a mustache. Both of these men were in black and white suits with black sunglasses. They both stood guard in front of the door. They looked scary as fuck.

 **Vinny** : I think you’re lost kid.

 **Boris** : You best go home right now. Or there’s going to be trouble.

 **Kara** : Is that right?

Then, just as they were about to escort her outside, one of them got a call in their ear piece. Vinny was the one to answer.

 **Vinny** : Yes, Ms. Luthor? Of course, ma’am. I understand. Sorry for the trouble. Ms. Luthor is ready to see you now.

He opens the door and let her in, Vinny then closes the door, which left Kara to be amazed at the décor of the place. It was huge. It had pool and jacuzzi, outdoor private roof deck, several fireplaces, lounge, steam room, a spa, everything any rich person can buy and everything a poor person can dream of. This place was huge indeed, the kitchen was beautiful as well as the dinner room and living room, it even had an upstairs bedroom and bathroom. The skyline was an amazing view. There was music in the background playing _Angel Haze – Crown_ , maybe playing on the **_Rainbow Radio_** station. Kara saw the artwork on the walls, one of them caught her attention. It was a painting of a lot of houses on a tall hill, it was very colorful and looked very old.

 **Lena** : Beautiful, isn’t it?

Kara looks back towards the voice which she found Lena at the top of the stairs. She looked beautiful, wearing yellow long sleeve button down shirt, and colorful stain skirt with heels. Her hair was in a bun and she had red lipstick.

 **Kara** : Wow.

 **Lena** : My father had it painted for me. It’s a constant reminder of where I come from. That painting is Savoca, Italy. My father was born there. By the time he was 2 years old, he and his mother, my grandmother, moved to Corleone, Italy. Soon after he came to America to start a new life, and after many years he had me, _la sua amata figlia_. His beloved daughter.

 **Kara** : That’s pretty impressive. Your father must be a pretty smart man to get where he is now.

 **Lena** : He is smart. What about you? Where did you come from?

 **Kara** : The wrong side of the streets.

 **Lena** : You got jokes, now?

 **Kara** : It’s true.

 **Lena** : Hey, if you don’t want to tell me, that’s fine. You don’t know each other to get into details, okay.

 **Kara** : You called me here. Why?

 **Lena** : I hear you’re looking for a job.

 **Kara** : Where’d you hear that? The internet?

 **Lena** : Funny. You know I’m in need of a funny gal like you, but at the moment, I’m not opening up a comedy club.

 **Kara** : So, what you need?

 **Lena** : There’s this guy I need picked up. Sammy Vancini, he’s a friend of the Family. He’s got some business he needs to take care of down at Atlantic Key, so you’ll need to pick him up.

 **Kara** : And if I refuse?

 **Lena** : You don’t. Look, I know you’re a good with cars. I’ve read your school records. Top of your class, grade A student, graduated with honors. You know your way around a vehicle and you need a job that pays. Right?

 **Kara** : Yeah.

 **Lena** : Well, I pay well for a job well done. Very well. Think of this as a test run. If you do good, there might be some more work for you. Just go down Vice St on 3rd, he’ll be expecting you.

Kara leaves the building and heads to her car. She then drives to Vice St on 3rd and waits for the guy Lena said. Soon after, he arrives, he gets in the car in the back sit. Sammy Vancini was a tall heavy-set man with a horrid scar on his right cheek. He has very short hair, mostly grey. He was wearing a grey trench coat and a grey suit and tie. He was also wearing hat from the 70s. The radio was playing _Holy Ghost! – Hold On_ , on the **_Classic Flavor Radio_** station.

 **Sammy** : Are you Kara?

 **Kara** : That’s me.

 **Sammy** : Listen, kid, we ain’t got much time. We’re meeting a guy I know; his name is Pete. Rumor has it he’s been heading around Argenziano territory to try a broker a truce with them, but I don’t trust rumors. Now, Pete used to be a Luthor until he turned rat, started questioning the Don’s leadership; showing no respect to the Family. He doesn’t know this yet, but that won’t matter once we find him. So, we’re gonna have a little talk with him. But first, we gotta take care of a small problem.

 **Kara** : By little, you mean take him out, right?

 **Sammy** : Funny. Ms. Luthor said you was a comedian.

 **Kara** : It’s my charm.

 **Sammy** : Well, this ain’t no game kid, this is business and, in this line of work, we do what the Don says and we never go against him. When he calls for a favor, you do it no matter how big or how small. You know how to use one of these?

He gives Kara a handgun.

 **Kara** : A Glock 19? Of course.

 **Sammy** : That’s right. Ms. Luthor said you knew our guns. Just don’t go showing it off to civilians, _capiche_?

They soon pull up to a small bakery in Atlantic Key. She pulled over on the other side of the street per his request. He told her to get out of the car and follow him inside. But as soon, as they got close, Pete saw them and he greeted them.

 **Pete** : Sammy, how you doing?

 **Sammy** : I’m alright, could use a drink, but that can wait.

 **Pete** : Who’s the dame?

 **Sammy** : This here is Kara. She’s new, she’s thinking about joining the Family.

 **Pete** : Her, join the Family?

 **Kara** : Got a problem?

 **Pete** : No offence, but I don’t think she’ll make the cut to join the ranks. This job might be a little too big for someone like you.

 **Kara** : No job is too big.

 **Pete** : We’ll see. There’s guy who owe us protection money but he’s getting hustled by some Argenziano chumps. He seems to forget who runs this town, showing no respect. His shop is just a few blocks away. Come on.

They head over to the shop just a few blocks away. This lead them away from Argenziano territory, of course this didn’t fool Sammy, because he knew that if Pete was leaving Argenziano turf, that would mean he’s got protection around the area. Not their guys, but men Pete used as hired guns.

They go to the guy Pete mentioned, but for some reason, no one showed. Sammy knew this couldn’t be good.

 **Sammy** : It’s a trap.

 **Kara** : Shit.

As soon as Sammy said that, Pete’s men came out from the shadows of the alley where they headed into. They were trapped on both sides and all they managed to do was to duck and cover.

 **Pete** : I knew someone was coming for my ass, I just didn’t think it was you, Sam!

Pete couldn’t hear this, but Sammy was talking to Kara in a whisper.

 **Sammy** : We need to take him out fast, but first, we got to deal with these assholes.

Kara was behind a wall in the alley. She had her gun with her, the one that Sam gave her. She locked the gun and started shooting at the guys who trapped them. Sammy did the same.

 **Kara** : Watch your six!

There were about 20 guys on Pete’s side and they weren’t too friendly. Apparently, he paid them to protected him from any of the Made Men of the Luthor Family should they ever try to go after him, in return, he promised to make them Made Men of his own Family. Unfortunately, he didn’t think that Sam was going to go after him after all these years of close friendship and he didn’t expect a girl to join the fight either.

 **Sammy** : Take these guys out, kid!

Kara had gotten three of the men in the alley on the side and she helped Sam when he was pinned down by five.

 **Pete** : Don’t let them through!

They both moved up further. They got five more guys on the way and when they were running out of bullets, they grabbed the dead men’s and used those as well.

 **Kara** : Watch out! Here comes more of them!

Sam made it towards the end of the alley. He dealt with three that came out from around the corner and Kara got the last four. Two of them came from the fire escape while the other two came out a building.

By the time they got to Pete, he was at the end of the path. He, too, was trapped between a brick wall and them.

 **Sammy** : There’s nowhere to run.

 **Pete** : Come on, Sam. We can work this out.

 **Sammy** : There’s nothing to work out, Pete.

 **Pete** : But we’re pals. Best buddies. We’ve known each other for years. We grew up in the same neighborhood.

 **Sammy** : Sorry, Pete. It’s just business.

Sammy then takes his gun and aims it at him. But when he was about to pull the trigger, Pete shot him. However, he missed, when that happened Kara shot him in the head and made him aim for Sam’s shoulder.

Kara killed Pete, but Sam got shot. She grabbed him and took him to the car to try and escape the police. During the drive, Sam told her to take him to the hospital on East Houston Street, Sam mentioned the doctors there were on their payroll. The station was still on **_Classic Flavor Radio_** and the music was _Pussy Cat Dolls – Buttons_. When they got there, the doctors rushed to help him and just when she was about to pull out, Sam came to her and said she did good and that he will let Ms. Luthor know about it.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment and kudos and I'll see you later.


End file.
